Le plus faible
by Jir-Chan
Summary: Et si c'était Ichigo le délinquant, et si c'était Shirosaki le bosseur, et si c'était des jumeaux ? (résumé passablement pourri, je vous l'accorde). One Shot ShiroIchi


One Shot : ShiroIchi

Titre : Le plus faible

Et si c'était Ichigo le délinquant, et si c'était Shirosaki le bosseur, et si c'était des jumeaux ? (résumé passablement pourri, je vous l'accorde)

Petit blabla : toute ressembance avec une autre histoire n'est absoluement pas fait exprès, tout viens de mon cerveaux. Aussi je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les fautes honteuses qui doivent se trouver dans se petit OS.

P.S : j'essaie de me faire pardonné pour le retard monstrueux de mes petites fanfiction ! En espérant que ce petit présent vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture !

_Un soir de pleine lune, qui brille de mille feu parmi ses centaines de milier d'étoiles. C'était une soirée d'été où une bise fraiche passa par une fenêtre ouverte. La fenêtre menait sur une chambre où se trouvait deux petits lits, l'un vide et l'autre contenant deux personnes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Deux petits garçons de six ans à peine, entrelacés. Le plus petit ouvrit la bouche et sembla hésiter._

_-Shii-nii ?_

_-mmh ?_

_-Pourquoi papa et maman me déteste ?_

_Le plus grand des deux fronça les sourcils, la sensation de ne pas comprendre imprégné sur son visage._

_-Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Ichigo ? Chuchota-t-il en regardant le visage du roux, qui lui, regardait le ciel._

_-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait grondé et... Shii-nii, pourquoi est-ce que je suis plus faible que toi ? Répondit le plus petit alors que ses yeux se vidait de vie, l'air inexpressif comme une coquille vide._

_Le blanc plissa les yeux douleureusement et tordit la bouche en une image de souffrance. Il serra fortement le plus petit contre lui, quitte à lui brisé les os. Alors que le rouquin regardait toujours le ciel, les yeux vides de toute existence._

-Ichi-nii ! Shii-nii ! Le petit déjeuné est servi ! Appela une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain.

-J'arrive Yuzu ! Répondit le premier en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, chopa une tartine et pertit vers le vestibul pour enfiler ses chaussures avant de claquer la porte alors que le deuxième jumeaux arrivait.

-C'est Ichigo qui vient de partir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qui d'autre. Soupira une petite brune à l'air ronchonne.

Le blanc soupira et s'installa à table, dégustant un copieux petit déjeuner.

-Je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine que j'espère le voir aujourd'hui. Il va encore aller traîné je ne sais où. Marmonna-t-il l'air mécontent.

-Ichi-nii fait ce qu'il veut, à toi de le réveiller un peu. Lui reprocha Karin.

Le plus vieux soupira de nouveaux avant de débarrasser la table et de se diriger à son tour dans le vestibul et claquer la porte.

-Oï ! Ichigo !

-Salut les gars ! Répondit se dernier en arrivant vers eux les mains dans les poches.

Renji Abaraï, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru et Kuchiki Byakuya étaient des amis de longue date. Tous les cinq séchaient les cours à longueur de temps bien que pour le glaçon cela ne compte pas puisque c'était son grand-père qui lui faisait école. Ils s'emboîtèrent le pas pour se diriger à leur endroit préféré, devenu leur repère. Discutant tranquillement, se disputant gentiment et riant de bon coeur, ils finirent par y arrivés.

C'était un endroit du parc assez reculer où se trouvait le lac et un sol pleureur non loin de son bord. Les cinq amis s'assirent sous les branche de l'arbre tombant en cascade et les cachant à la vu de tous. Le plus beau était lorsque le soir tombait où l'on pouvait admirer le miroitement de l'eau qui changeait de couleur devenant rosé ou orangé.

-Quoi de neuf chez-toi Ichi ? Demanda le rouge.

-Rien. Mes parents sont jamais là quand je rentre, j'évite de croisé Shiro et je reste dehors le plus longtemps possible. Et toi ?

-Pff ! Mon père bois toujours autant et l'appart est toujours aussi pourri.

Ils se sourirent tristement avant de reporter l'attention sur les trois autres qui avait entamer une discutant futil pour savoir quel temps il fera demain.

Shirosaki arriva pile à l'heure à sa fac. En entrant dans l'amfithéâtre, il reconnu tout de suite l'étrange couleur de cheveux de ses amis. Eux aussi l'ayant remarqué, lui fit signe auquel il leurs répondit et accéléra le pas.

-Salut les gars. Dit-il simplement avant de s'effondré à sa place habituelle, celle à côté d'un certain mec aux cheveux bleu, et près de l'allé.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Neliel Tu Oderschvank et Tia Hallibel, étaient des amis de longue date puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur première année de lycée.

-Comment sa va monlapin ? Lui demanda la verte légèrement inquiète devant la mauvaise humeur apparente du nouvel arrivant.

-Ichi m'a encore évité s'matin. Soupira-t-il avant que sa tête ne rencontre la table et qu'un soupir désespéré ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Une grande main chaude et protectrice se posa sur son épaule. Grimmjow le regardait avec insistance puis se tourna vers les autres l'air de demander quelque chose. Ulquiorra hocha la tête. Le bleu soupira et se passa une main dans sa cheveulure, l'air stressé.

-On a trouvé un moyen pour que tu puisse lui parler. Énnoça-t-il lentement.

Shirosaki haussa les sourcils, l'air particulièrement intéressé et suspicieux.

-Chuis en contact avec l'un de ses amis, et leur groupe est d'accord pour essayer d'amadouer leur p'tit rouquin pour l'amené jusqu'à la fac, cet aprem à la fin des cours, à 15h00.

Le blanc sursauta. Déjà ? Mais il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir le voir aujourd'hui. Il s'attendait plus à un truc du genre dans deux/trois s'maines ! Il jeta un regard au trois autres qui hochèrent la tête en guise d'affirmation. Shirosaki laissa retomber son front contre la table sous les soupires de ses camarades.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez trainé jusqu'ici ? C'est la fac de mon frère, non ? Demanda Ichigo suspicieux et trournant un regard menaçant vers ses amis qui déglutir.

-Écoute Ichi, on fait ça pour t'aider ! Tu ne peux pas rester en froid tout le temps comme ça avec ton frère ! Essaya Renji sans succès.

-Vous vous foutez d'moi c'est ça ?! Pour m'aider ? Mais vous...

-Ichigo !

Le roux se stopa, et se retourna lentement en direction d'un double de lui-même, qui venait vers lui à pas pressé, ses cheveux blanc neige, ses or sur fond noir et sa peau de glace. Il serra les poings et retint son envi de vomir face à cette vision.

-Tiens, Shi-ro-sa-ki ! Siffla le cadet des jumeaux l'air mécontent.

_-Je suis inquiète pour Shiro, le fait que son frère soit si faible lui fait parfois oublier ses prioprité ! Ses notes ont baissé ses derniers temps. Soupira une manignifique jeune femme dans les bras de son mari._

_-Oui tu as raison. Cela est plutôt embêtant. Peut-être devrions nous envoyer Ichigo dans un internat._

_-Oui, c'est une idée à exploité effectivement. Ce garçon est si faible. Soupira-t-elle, l'air plus agacé qu'autre chose._

_Un petit garçon de l'autre côté de la porte entrebaillé, ses cheveux roux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, était resté figé, ses yeux vide laissant coulé des larmes silencieuse. Il était seulement descedu pour se servir un verre d'eau, à la place il s'était pris une claque._

Le roux serrait les poings et attendait que son frère arrive à son niveau, les amis du blanc le suivant à la trace.

-Ichigo faut qu'on parle. Décréta le blanc.

-Je ne crois pas que se sera utile. Cracha le cadet en retour.

Une poigne de fer s'abatti sur son avant bras. Le roux eu un léger sursaut, se reprenant il fronça les sourcils l'air mécontent et jeta un regard haineux à son frère. Se dernier ne cilla pas.

-Pourquoi tu m'évite ? Ça fait un mois maintenant et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ! Tenta le blanc.

Ichigo étira un sourire moqueur et véritablement effrayant.

-Ça ne fait pas qu'un mois que je t'évite Shirosaki, ça fait dix ans maintenant !

Le blanc écarquilla les yeux et relâcha sa prise sous le coup de la surprise qui venait de le gagner. Le roux en profita pour se défaire de sa prise et parti en courrant en direction du parc.

Plus il courrait et plus sa colère s'en allait. Il arriva au repère complètement essoufflé et se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, bras et jambe écarté. Il admira le ciel de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un ne s'assoit à ses côtés et il se renfrogna sous l'identité de la personne.

-Tu sais Ichi, je me doutais bien que tu me haïssait du plus profond de ton coeur, que tu m'en veux chaque jour que tu sois plus faible que moi mais ce n'est pas vrai parce que le plus faible de nous deux... c'est moi.

Ichigo ferma doucement les yeux, l'air souffrant avant de s'assoir et de tourné sa tête vers son frère, sa grimace de douleur toujours apparente.

-Shii-nii... Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire mal mais je me sens tellement vide et seul parfois que ça me fait peur. Tu à toujours réussi là où j'échouais et les vieux étaient en admiration devant toi rien que pour ça. Tu sais je l'ai est entendu un soir, il voulait que j'aille en internat de peur que ma faiblesse ne t'affect. Et plus le temps passe plus je me dis qu'ils ont raison... je ne sers à rien. Soupira Ichigo en baissant la tête, laissant quelques mèches rousses lui cacher les yeux.

Un bras possessif et protecteur fut passer à sa taille et sa tête percuta un trose musclé. Le roux écarquilla les yeux sous ce geste affectif avant de finalement se laisser aller contre son frère, tenant fermement le col de sa chemise entre ses doigts fins et le front contre son torse. Quelques sanglots silencieux le secouèrent alors que le blanc le tenait un peu plus fort contre lui. Au départ les sanglot n'était que de petits geignements étouffés avant de devenir des cris, tel un petit garçon qui se serait fait mal.

Shirosaki eu un sourire amer. Son frère n'avait jamais eu le droit pleurer, se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors aujourd'hui, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'un peu, il s'autorisait à lâché sa douleur.

-Tu sais Ichigo, si je suis si faible c'est parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te perdre, de ne plus jamais te voir revenir. Je ne t'aime pas fraternellement, c'est bien plus que ça, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je t'aime comme un amant et non pas comme un frère. Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait et que tu as subit par ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le blanc baissa les yeux sur la nuque de son frère, surpris.

-Q... quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Répéta Ichigo en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux était légèrement rougie et plus brillants et vivants que jamais, alors que ses joues lui donnait un air adorable. Les mains du roux étaient toujours agrippées à sa chemise mais le blanc s'en foutait pas mal, son être n'ayant d'yeux que pour se visage si attendrissant.

-Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Shiro. Et je me sens tellement mieux maintenant... maintenant que je sais que l'on partage le même sentiment. Chuchotat-il, ses yeux ambre plongés dans les siens.

Shirosaki écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise alors qu'Ichigo détournait la tête horriblement gêné. Se reprenant, le blanc eu un sourire mi-attendrit mi-amusé avant d'attrapé le menton du plus jeune d'une main ferme mais douce. Ses yeux ambre vinrent de nouveaux plongé dans les siens et une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, telle de lave en ébulition. Il rapprocha son visage et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Il préféra se stopper, attendant que le roux ne le repousse mais il n'en fut rien.

De son côté, Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère s'était arrêté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il hésitait ? Il raffermit sa prise sur sa chemise et combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres qui se rejoignirent avec douceur. Le baiser fut chaste mais tout deux savaient pertinemment que se baiser ne les satisferaient certainement pas. La main auparavant sur le menton du roux glissa sur sa nuque alors que les mains du cadet se détachaient du col pour passé ses bras derrière sa nuque et fourré ses mains dans la cheveulure de neige. Shirosaki n'y tenant plus, posa brutalement ses lèvres sur sa partenaire et la mordilla, passant sa langue dessus à plusieurs reprise. Ichigo gémit et raffermit sa prise dans les cheveux de soie alors que le blanc allait faire joué sa langue avec sa partenaire. Toutes deux s'élancèrent dans un ballet effréné, remplit de passion. Le cadet se colla dotant plus à son frère, charchant plus de contact.

Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur pour reprendre leur souffle. Leur front l'un contre l'autre alors que les jemeaux avaient fermés les yeux appréciant seulement cette présence rassurante et vitale dont ils ne pouvaient plus se passé, comme la meilleur des drogues.

C'est à se moment là que les autres arrivèrent. Neliel pendut au bras de Schiffer, Hallibel tout contre Byakuya, Hisagi un bras autour de la taille de Kira, et Renji et Grimmjow main dans la main.

Ichigo se releva et tendit une main à son frère avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir le blanc alors qu'il attrappait cette main si acceuillante. À peine debout qu'il l'attira le plus petit contre lui dans un second baisé passionné.

THE END


End file.
